Composure
by GeneHarlow
Summary: At a boring charity dinner with WPB's wealthy elite, Norma struggles to maintain her composure while Alex whispers all manner of scandalous things in her ear... "You look beautiful in this dress." He said at a normal volume and she breathed out a shy little laugh. "You'll look better out of it." He dropped his voice so only she could hear him and her mouth dropped open.


**This is "porn without plot", something I don't usually write really. But K gave me a suggestion and it got in my head and I couldn't rest until I wrote it! Blame her for this delightful smut. Also, this is part 1 of 2. A curious cat request coming up in part 2... ;)**

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight."

She turned her head, smiling broadly at him.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, ducking her head like she was shy, before turning her attention back to the rest of the table.

He knew she hadn't wanted to come tonight. As Sheriff, he occasionally had to press the flesh a little, and the White Pine Bay Annual Charity Dinner was unfortunately one of those times. It was a painfully fake night, the wealthy elite brushing shoulders with law enforcement and council members who acted like they knew nothing about the criminal underworld that funded their idyllic small town. And, though Norma got dressed up and smiled politely, and engaged in small talk with boring businessmen who didn't even know what charity they were supporting, Alex knew it was her idea of hell.

Finally, after the wives pretended not to be jealous of her, and the husbands pretended not to want her, everyone was tired of them again, largely ignoring them for the rest of the evening, much to their relief.

"Do you think everyone's bored of us?" She whispered conspiratorially, giggling from behind her wine glass.

He nodded, grinning at her.

"Looks that way. I'm not sure I'll ever get over it to be honest."

"I'm devastated." She deadpanned, placing her empty glass back on the table.

He immediately reached for the wine, filling her glass back up and shooting her a little smirk.

"You trying to get me drunk, Sheriff?" She winked at him, pulling her glass towards herself.

His hand slid from the table, landing on her knee and she flinched a little at the unexpected contact.

"I need entertainment." He murmured quietly, and his hand drifted an inch higher on her leg. She shifted a little, glancing around the table uneasily.

"You look beautiful in this dress." He said at a normal volume and she breathed out a shy little laugh.

"You'll look better out of it." He dropped his voice so only she could hear him and her mouth dropped open, flushing a little.

"Shhh..." She muttered half heartedly, glancing around again.

"No-one's paying attention to us." He assured her. He was right, the long table full of White Pine Bay's elite were officially bored of the newest couple there, the small talk long dried up, paying them no attention now.

"I can't wait to get you out of it." He gave her knee a little squeeze and watched as she gulped, fixing a polite smile on her face.

"Behave." She murmured, her voice a low warning. He chuckle throatily, leaning in close to her, his gaze drifting around the table to make sure no-one was listening.

"Maybe I don't want to behave?" She pretended to ignore him, taking a long sip of her wine, pretending he wasn't bothering her at all. "Maybe all I want to do is take you home and fuck you till-"

She cut him off with a shocked tut.

"Alex!" She chastised him, drawing a confused glance from the woman opposite them. They both plastered a fake smile on their faces, before she turned to him, sighing heavily like she found him exasperating. He just grinned back and she rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile, pretending she was completely unfazed by his words.

He suddenly pushed his napkin onto the floor, shrugging playfully at her while she raised her eyebrows at his sudden burst of clumsiness.

"Oops." He muttered, leaning down low to pick it up off the floor, looking up at her from her lap as he lightly dragged his nails down the back of her calf. She shivered, jerking her ankle away from his touch without thinking, and he grinned, retrieving his napkin and straightening up slowly, leaning in close to whisper something in her ear.

"I want you to scream my name."

She spluttered, choking on her sip of wine, and then clearing her throat awkwardly, her cheeks colouring.

She fixed the polite smile back on her face, regaining her composure a little, avoiding his eye contact, and for a moment, he worried he'd gone too far.

"And how do you plan to make me do that?" She whispered throatily, shooting him a playful glance from the corner of her eye, before turning her attention back to the table, toying with the stem of her glass.

He shifted a little in his seat, trying to keep the casual expression on his face as he leaned in closer to her.

"Well first... I'd kiss you here." He reached out to gently trail his finger tip down the side of her neck, watching as her eyes drifted shut and she shivered lightly. He dropped his hand back under the table, sliding her dress up her legs a little.

"And then," He pushed the fabric up higher, sliding his hand between her thighs, tugging them open. He stroked his fingers gently up her inner thigh. "I'd kiss you here."

Norma shuddered, glancing guiltily at the man next to her, engrossed in conversation with the woman across from him, paying them no attention. Still, she pushed her white linen napkin onto her lap, covering his hand as it crept ever higher. She didn't discourage his movements though.

"And then here." He muttered, barely audible, as his fingers pressed against the damp lace of her panties. She gasped, sitting up straighter in her seat, her tongue darting out to wet her lip.

"Alex..." Her voice was a warning, trailing off as he pressed his fingertips against her more insistently. He watched her face intently, watching as her eyes fluttered open again, glancing around like she'd forgotten where they were.

"Stop-" She whispered and his hand immediately froze, starting to slide out from between her legs, tugging her dress down as he went and she chanced a glance at him. He was looking down at the table sadly and she frowned at him suddenly realising why he looked so stricken. He thought he'd upset her.

"You can't make me scream your name right here at the table." She muttered sexily, smoothing her dress back down over her thighs, smirking up at him through her lashes. He grinned back, his smile dropping as she started to rise to her feet.

"Come find me in two minutes." She whispered, and then she was gone, and Alex was left looking down at his lap, wondering if two minutes would be long enough to regain his composure.

It wasn't. But he got up anyway, nodding politely to the councilwomen next to him who moved her bag to let him past. He then spent an inordinate amount of time tucking his chair in, making sure no-one was looking at him before he turned, taking off away from the table as quickly as possible without arousing suspicion.

He was heading towards the women's bathroom, where he assumed she'd be waiting for him, when a door to his right swung open and a pair of surprisingly strong hands were grabbing him, tugging him in to a closet.

"Longest two minutes ever." She murmured, pulling him in close and kicking the door shut behind him. He had barely glanced around, taking in the tiniest little room he'd ever seen, barely enough room for the two of them to stand, when he was distracted by her hands insistently grabbing the sides of his face, turning him back to her.

"I thought we were going to the bathroom?" He blurted out, glancing at the rows of shelves to his right, filled with what looked like cleaning supplies.

"Alex Romero." She leaned back a little, fixing him with an unimpressed look. "We are grown married adults. We do not have sex in restaurant bathrooms." She said haughtily, leaning back against the wall a little. He wasn't sure how a cleaners closet was better than a bathroom, but he wasn't going to argue with her logic.

"Who said we're going to have sex?" He said quietly, and her mouth dropped open, her brow furrowing with a disappointed frown.

"I thought-"

She started, cut off as he dropped to his knees suddenly, sliding his hands up the backs of her legs.

He gazed up at her from under long dark lashes, grinning salaciously at her, and shaking his head a little, before hooking his fingers into her panties, tugging them down her legs.

"I-" She started again, confused, as he slowly stood back up, surreptitiously tucking her underwear into his pocket, letting his body brush against hers as he rose to his full height. She reached for him, her hands making their way to his belt, flinching as his hands shot out to stop her.

"No." He said, in an authoritarian tone he usually reserved for suspects, not his wife. He tugged both hands over her head, pinning them there, ignoring her slight struggling as she tried to reach for him again. "I can wait."

He captured both of her tiny wrists in one of his hands, holding them over her head, while his other hand dropped down, making it's way under her dress and pressing hard between her thighs.

She gasped, arching her back, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I just want to watch you." He muttered and she shuddered at his words, her hands wriggling from his grip, trailing down the back of his hand to drape around his neck.

He dipped one finger inside her, briefly letting another join it before he was dragging her wetness up, circling her clit with a delicate, barely there pressure.

She made a little noise of frustration, and he grinned pressing his finger tips against her more insistently, increasing his pace a little. Her head dropped back, her mouth falling open and a soft "Ohhh" escaping as he touched her, his other hand pressing into her hip, pushing her back against the wall.

He rubbed himself against her hip a couple of times, just needing the barest hint of friction to soothe the urge to fuck her right here in this cleaner's closet. He was privately impressed at his resolve, managing to hold back, leaning forward and kissing her jaw while she moaned.

While he loved nothing more than the feeling of burying himself inside her, feeling them move together as one, his second favourite thing to do was bringing her to orgasm with his hands. She moaned again, her eyes still closed, her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip, her fingers digging in hard to his shoulders, and he pulled back, watching every minute change in her face, illuminated by the dim light of a single swinging bulb overhead. He loved being able to focus on the noises she made, or the little instructions she sometimes muttered out, or the feeling of her hands clutching at him desperately, things he sometimes missed when he too was caught in the throes of passion. He liked learning what exactly she liked, committing it all to memory in the secret vault in his brain called "Ways to Make Norma Bates Scream My Name."

She lifted one leg, firmly wedging her heeled foot against the wall behind him, opening herself up more to him, reaching down to shift his hand slightly, groaning as she repositioned his fingers exactly where she wanted them. He wasn't offended. He was experienced enough to know that women were complex creatures, much more so than men, and he relished in her taking control, guiding his hand, pushing down, increasing the pressure.

"Alex..." She panted out, tossing her head back again, repeating his name until it dissolved into inaudible desperate muttering.

"Harder, harder." She muttered frantically, and he obliged, roughly flicking his fingers back and forth over her clit, smirking against her shoulder as he leaned his body against hers, pinning her as she began bucking against him. He kissed her neck, feeling her pulse skittering wildly under his tongue, her moans growing louder as he did so.

"Alex!" She screamed suddenly, half the word muffled as she pressed her open mouth against the side of his neck, trying desperately to cover the helpless cry that tore from her lips. He felt her quiver and pulse under his fingers, but he didn't slow until her hand shot out, grabbing his wrist hard, stopping him as his movements grew too much on her sensitive flesh. He removed his hand, nuzzling her hair with his nose, feeling her puff out hard breaths against the side of his throat, still moaning softly with each outward breath.

"I drooled on your shirt." She said suddenly against his collar, and he barked out a laugh, not expecting her words, feeling her leg slide numbly from where it had been bent up around his hip.

"That's ok." He assured her gently, pulling back to look at her, starting to raise his hand to his lips, wanting to taste her, surprised when she reached out with both hands, instead pulling his hand towards her. Her fingers closed around his wrist, glancing up at him seductively, smirking at his shocked expression as she sucked his fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them gently, lapping at each one. He watched as her brow furrowed curiously at the taste of herself on his fingers, giving a casual little shrug that seemed to tell him that while she didn't hate it, she wouldn't be clamouring to taste it again. He groaned at the feeling of her lips closing around his fingers, his eyes drifting shut, as one of her hands slid down his chest, palming him roughly through his pants for a second.

He stopped her, pushing her hand away.

"I can wait." He muttered and she frowned at him, releasing his hand with a little pop and pouting.

"You've waited long enough-" She started, but he held fast, holding her hands down by her sides, pressing her back against the wall.

"Then I can wait a little longer." He assured her. "We've been gone for too long. You know how these people like to talk."

"Alex." She cut him off, giggling in that way that made her nose crinkle adorably. "Are you trying to protect my reputation?"

"Always." He replied seriously, and she smiled prettily at him, reaching up to press a soft kiss against his lips. "Half an hour more." He ground his pelvis against her, repressing the groan of relief that threatened to spill from his lips. "And then this is all yours."

She grinned at him, licking her lips in anticipation, and nodding, reaching up to pat her curls, checking they were still perfect as always.

"Ok. Half an hour." She parroted back to him, kissing his cheek and turning on her heel. "I'll go first. Give you a few minutes to control yourself." She smirked, reaching for the door and disappearing out into the corridor before he could utter another word. He took a deep breath, poking his head out to watch her sashay back towards the bustle of the dinner.

She smoothed her hands over her ass, turning to shoot him an innocent look over her shoulder.

"Oh, and try not to think about the fact that I'm no longer wearing underwear under this dress."


End file.
